Une confusion agréable (OS)
by The Snapychoute
Summary: MOCONTE : Quelques verres, quelques confidences et les corps se rapprochent. "Et si on essayait ?"


**Disclaimer : L'histoire m'appartient, pas les personnages ! Cette fiction est-comme son nom l'indique- une histoire inventée complètement inventée et fausse.  
Je ne prétends pas raconter la vie des personnages. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fiction Blablabla...**

**Ceci est un yaoï (= fiction mettant en scène une relation homosexuelle) **

**Rating M pour présence d'un Lemon, vous êtes prévenus ! **

**Homophobes, prudes, papa et maman, chers professeurs : Dehors ! Les autres : Bonne lecture !**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Appart de Mikele, Paris

PDV Omniscient

Florent arriva chez Mikele avec quelques minutes de retard, rien d'inhabituel, et se fit attaquer par une tornade humaine italienne dès qu'il fut entré dans l'appartement.

« Florent !

-Oui Mikele, répondit-il, lassé d'être constamment happé par les bras de l'Italien pour des étreintes qui lui semblaient plus nombreuses que nécessaires.  
-Tu m'as fort fort manqué beaucoup ! S'exclama l'Italien en prenant son ami dans ses bras.  
-Toi aussi Mikele.. Toi aussi.. »  
Le brun ne pu s'empêcher de serrer son ami plus fort contre lui. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis quatre malheureux jours et voilà que l'Italien lui faisait déjà du cinéma ! Qu'est-ce que cela serait lorsqu'il lui apprendrait que maintenant que MOR était terminé, ils n'avaient plus aucune raison de se voir aussi souvent... ? Cela risquait de partir en dispute et de se terminer, comme toujours, dans les bras du blond.  
« Flo, ça va ? J'ai fait.. quelque chose de mal ? S'inquiéta Mikele.  
-Non Mikey, t'inquiètes pas, j'ai juste sommeil.. J'ai pas trop dormi cette nuit »

Ce qui n'était pas complètement faux, ayant passé sa nuit à songer à la façon dont il allait annoncer qu'il changeait de maison de disque..

« Ho.. Bah va dormir un peu si tu veux, je vais te faire à manger !

-C'est gentil, j'te pique ton canap' ?

-Tu peux aller dans mon lit... J'ai pas trop rangé le canapé.. Tu pourrais pas t'allonger.

-Merci, t'es un frère, à toute. »

Mikele lui répondit par un immense sourire, le cœur chargé de bonheur à la simple vue de son meilleur ami heureux.

PDV Florent

En effet, vu le bordel régnant sur le canapé -un jour, Mikele finira par perdre sa tête au milieu de tout ça!- je suis plutôt content d'avoir un vrai lit !

Je me dirige donc vers sa chambre et sourit en voyant que c'est le seul lieu rangé de l'appartement... Rien ne traîne, le seul désordre vient de la couette couleur crème qui n'est pas bien posée mais plutôt chiffonnée sur le lit et des traces de fond de teint sur les oreillers.

J'en attrape un qui semble avoir survécu aux attaques de crème et divers fards et me glisse sous la couverture en soupirant de bien-être : Mikele a un lit super confortable ! Je devrai dormir là plus souvent, je songe avant de m'assoupir.

PDV Mikele

Je finis ma merveilleuse recette de poulet à la crème et me dirige vers ma chambre où je pénètre sans frapper.

Je monte du côté vide du lit pour contempler Florent qui dort, un sourire aux lèvres. Je profite de cet instant pour prendre une photo, songeant à la tête qu'il ferait si je la publiais ! Finalement, je m'assois à côté de lui et le secoue gentiment, ma main sur son épaule.  
« Hey Flo... Flo ? »

Bon, c'est vrai qu'il a le sommeil très lourd... Je le secoue un peu pour la forme mais il se saisit de ma main et la serre contre son torse me laissant dans une position inconfortable.

Résigné, je m'allonge à côté de lui, attendant patiemment qu'il se réveille.

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes s'écoulent avant qu'il ne daigne papillonner des yeux en baillant largement.

Je me plonge dans la contemplation de lacs de chocolat (_les yeux de Flow quoi!_) et lui sourit alors qu'il reprend ses esprits.

« Hey, bien dormi ?

-Heuuu.. Oui... Tu fais quoi là ? Pourquoi tu me tiens comme ça ?

-Bah je voulais te réveiller et tu m'as accroché alors j'ai pas voulu t'embêter... LOL

-Mikey j't'ai déjà dis qu'on ne dis pas « lol », on l'écrit seulement...

-Okay.. Bon, tu me lâches la main ?

-Euh ouai.. Ecoute Mikele je...

-J'ai cuisiné un putana de poulet !

-Ok ok... J'arrive, soupire-t-il.

PDV Omniscient

Mikele et Florent mangent tranquillement et sans bruit, après que la table soit débarrassée, Florent prend la parole d'un ton hésitant :

« Hey, ça te dirait un jeu ?

-Oh ouai !

-Cool ! T'as des shooteurs ?

-Euuh.. Nan.. Enfin, je crois pas..

-Bon, fais de la place de la canapé, je vais fouiller pour trouver des trucs.

-Okay ! »

Mikelangelo va donc préparer le canapé pour y faire un minimum de place. Retrouvant un vieux cadeau d'une fan par la même occasion.

« Oh putain, j'avais complètement oublié ces chocolats ! Bah ils doivent êtres bons... C'est toujours bon du chocolat ! »

C'est donc ainsi que Mikele se mit à goûter les chocolats, les reposant dans la boîte lorsqu'ils ne lui plaisaient pas.

PDV Florent

A force de fouiller, j'ai fini par trouver de petits verres qui conviendront parfaitement pour des shooteurs.. Bon, ils sont un peu grands mais c'est encore mieux !

Je saisis plusieurs bouteilles dans le placard, ne servant que les alcools les plus forts, autant que ça soit drôle.

Je verse donc de la vodka, du whisky, du gin et un fond de rhum qui traîne.

Évidemment, le but de ce jeu est que Mikele soit bourré pour que je sache s'il me fait tous ces calins par simple amitié ou.. plus..

J'apporte tous les verres sur plateau et le dépose par terre, aux pieds de Mikelangelo.

Au passage, celui-ci va fermer la porte à clef, dépose la clef bien en vue sur la cafetière pour qu'on les retrouve demain et revient s'asseoir.  
« On joue à quoi ? Demande-t-il.  
-A « Je n'ai jamais », tu connais ?

-Euuh...

-Bah c'est facile, je dis un truc en commençant par « Je n'ai jamais » et si ce que je dis est faux pour toi, tu bois, idem pour moi. Par exemple, je dis « Je n'ai jamais été blond. » comme c'est vrai, je ne bois pas par contre, pour toi c'est faux donc tu bois. Pigé ?

-Oh yes ! Trop cool ! Je commence ! Alors.. Je n'ai jamais.. été amoureux ! »

Il vide un verre qu'il pose à côté et j'en fais de même avant d'entamer :

« Je n'ai jamais.. eu de 0 à l'école. »

Bingo, il boit alors que moi non.. La soirée s'annonce très bien.  
« Je n'ai jamais eu de percing ! » s'écrit Mikele.  
Sous son regard amusé, je vide un nouveau verre.

« Je n'ai jamais euh.. menti sur mon âge. » Là, nous buvons tout les deux.

« Je n'ai jamais.. fantasmé sur un mec. » On se regarde dans le blanc des yeux et je me dis qu'il doit penser que je vais me moquer de lui, je vide donc mon verre, espérant qu'il en fera autant. Il se contente cependant de me fixer largement.  
« Je n'ai jamais lu de fiction de fans sur nous. » Il boit son verre et le mien reste en place.  
« Je n'ai jamais été en Italie ! » Il boit.

« Héé pas juste.. Bon, je n'ai jam-jamais pris l'avion. » On boit tous les deux.

Après une vingtaine de minutes à se rythme là, les verres ont étés ré-emplis deux fois et sont presque tous vides. Mikele me propose, complètement largué, qu'on continue avec ses chocolats. J'accepte en souriant : il est bourré !

Nous rions à une blague et je me retrouve soudainement par terre, incapable de me relever. Bon, visiblement, je ne suis pas aussi sobre que je l'aurai souhaité...

« Floooooo, j'ai Hahaha j'ai jamais.. haha, t'es tout rouuuuge Floflo ! Hahaha, j'ai jamais... Euhhh.. j'ai jamais couché avec un meec ! Et Zioup un p'tit verre msieur ! Héhé.. »

Il essaie de boire son verre mais se rend rapidement compte que celui-ci est vide.

En rigolant, je bois une gorgée restante sans trop réaliser.. Jusqu'au moment où les yeux de Mikele se fixent sur moi qu'il me déclare et riant nettement moins :

« Baaah c'était quii mon Floflo ?

-Mêles toi de tes affaires ! Je lui réponds d'un ton cassant. »

Son visage se décompose, oula, faudrait filmer ça..

« Mais.. Mais t'es un gros méchannnt ! »

Là, il se met à sangloter... Il est sérieux là ? Oula... On va calmer tout ça...

« Mais aller Mikele, j't'aime quand même !

-Je veux un bisouuuuu magique ! »

Je lui embrasse la joue en riant mais il reprend :

« Non un vrai bisou Floflo ! Je .. j'ai jam-jamais em-hic-brassé un mec ! »

Il se laisse tomber au sol à coté de moi et je suis surpris qu'il tienne encore à peu près le coup.. Ou alors, c'est juste sa vraie nature qui se révèle quand il est bourré.. Il me coupe dans mes pensées en posant une de ses mains sur ma joue et en la laissant glisser sur mon cou puis mon torse.

« Euuh Mikey, tu fous quoi là ?

-J'veux un ptit bisou ! »

Il incline la tête d'une façon absolument a-do-rable (si!) et me tend timidement ses lèvres.  
Bon.. Un petit bisou, ça n'a jamais fait de mal..  
Ça c'est ce que dis mon corps, parce que mon cerveau lui, il crie « non ! » mais je ne l'entends plus.  
Je n'ai jamais embrassé de mec mais ça ne doit pas être bien différent d'une fille...  
Je me saisis alors de son menton d'une main et l'observe fermer les yeux.  
Je m'approche doucement et aussi doucement que possible, mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes.

Alors que je pensais qu'il en serait tout, je me sens approfondir le contact en bougeant légèrement ma bouche contre la sienne. J'entends vaguement un gémissement et une main vient crocheter ma nuque.

Un contact nouveau me fait sursauter. Il passe lentement sa langue contre mes dents dans l'espoir que je le laisse faire.

Je songe que le baiser est allé assez loin et j'entrouvre les lèvres, laissant nos deux langues se rencontrer. Au delà de l'alcool, il a un goût de chocolat et d'autre chose.. Sa propre saveur.. Un nouveau gémissement est poussé, je crois que c'est le mien.

Sans que je ne réalise comment, bien trop occupé par la bouche sur la mienne et nos langues valsant ensemble sans s'arrêter, je me rends compte qu'il est à moitié assis sur moi, que mes mains sont dans son dos, tout contre sa peau, caressant celle-ci en douceur.

Toute idée de m'écarter de lui s'enfuit lorsqu'il passe sa main libre -l'autre étant dans mes cheveux- le le long de mon torse, doucement.

Après plusieurs minutes, je m'aperçois qu'il a en fait profité de cet instant pour déboutonner ma chemise et la vague pensée qu'il est vraiment doué de ses doigts (même bourré) m'effleure rapidement, avant de s'enfuir pour que je ne me concentre que sur l'instant présent.  
Avec précaution, il fait glisser ma chemise le long de mes bras nus et m'attrape la lèvre inférieure pour la mordiller doucement.

Mes mains cherchent fébrilement à lui retirer son T-shirt et nous sommes forcés de couper notre baiser pour cela.

Nous nous regardons alors, légèrement rouges et essoufflés. Je me demande si ce que nous sommes est vraiment une bonne idée.. Mais j'ai devant moi la vision d'un ange à demi-nu alors ma raison ne tient pas longtemps et je passe mes mains sur son doux visage puis sur son torse où je vois mille frissons se déclencher au passage de mes doigts.

Étrangement, il semble plus hésitant que moi sur la suite des événements alors je me relève, lui prend la main et il se relève avec peine, chancelant et me rappelant qu'il n'a pas vraiment conscience de ses actes..

« On fait quoi ? J'ose demander.

-Si on essaie pas maintenant, on sera trop coincés pour réessayer..

-Vrai.. »

Pour couper court à mes interrogations silencieuses, il vient déposer ses lèvres contre ma joue, mon cou et mon torse. Toute trace d'hésitation s'est envolée et je me rapproche de lui, agrippant un peu brutalement sa hanche pour le coller contre moi.

Je retrace chaque courbe de son dos pour terminer par buter sur la couture de son jean. Je me recule légèrement pour le fixer dans les yeux alors que je commence à défaire sa ceinture, ne pouvant rater l'érection qui déforme son jean.

Il se mord les lèvres, se rendant encore plus attirant et je sens également mon sexe durcir dans mon boxer.

Je décroche sa ceinture, défait son bouton et sa braguette coulisse seule, poussée par la pression s'exerçant sur elle depuis l'intérieur du jean. Je commence par vouloir lui descendre celui-ci tranquillement mais il me coupe en défaisant le mien rapidement, me faisant gémir chaque fois que ses doigts effleurent mon sexe tendu, même à travers le tissu de mon boxer.

Il descend précipitamment mon jean et je rougis lorsqu'il se retrouve avec le visage au niveau de mon érection. Il me sourit d'un air aguicheur qui lui va très bien et me retire lentement mon boxer noir sans toutefois toucher ma verge tendue.

Sans aucun contact, il remonte et prend ma bouche en otage. Je sens soudainement une main venir se poser sur mes fesses et je sursaute avant de sourire et de me coller à lui. J'use tout mon self-contrôle pour ne pas simplement me frotter contre lui et jouir sur place.. Je choisis plutôt de défaire son propre pantalon de quelques gestes. Bientôt, son boxer blanc ne devient plus qu'un souvenir et je rougis encore.  
Si je n'avais jamais complexé sur la taille de mon sexe, celui de Mikele pourrait presque me faire pleurer de jalousie tellement il me semble.. énorme.. Je comprends mieux pourquoi son collant de scène laissait deviner une telle bosse... J'ai alors la soudaine envie que ce sexe, son sexe, soit en moi et me fasse voir les étoiles.

« Mikele, je murmure..., t'es vraiment parfait.. Partout. »

Ça n'a peut-être l'air de rien mais je sais que pour lui, si pudique, être nu devant moi, exposé dans son plus simple appareil, doit être affreusement gênant.

Il me sourit et me prend la main alors qu'enfin, il m'entraîne vers sa chambre en marchant d'un pas rapide. J'en profite pour réellement le reluquer et constater qu'il est vraiment parfaitement foutu.. Je me sens franchement moche à côté de lui et cette pensée finit par me faire débander alors que les larmes me montent aux yeux..

Arrivés dans la chambre, Mikele referme la porte en s'y reprenant à deux fois et essaie de m'embrasser avant de voir que je ne bande plus et mes yeux pleins de larmes.

« Qu'est-ce qui.. se passe ?

-Ne me regarde pas, je suis affreux.. »

Je tente de masquer mon corps derrière mes mains quand Mikele me plaque contre le panneau de bois de la porte, une nouvelle lueur dans le regard. Il laisse ses mains venir encadrer mon visage et descendre le long de mon corps jusqu'à se rapprocher de plus en plus de mon sexe, le faisant réagir positivement.

« Flo, je te trouve magnifique... Tu es si beau » finit-il en ponctuant chacun de ses mots par un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Petit à petit, il se frotte contre moi et je finis par gémir et l'agripper par les fesses fortement.

Je le fais reculer vers le lit et s'asseoir dessus. Il me regarde avec un air interrogatif, gêné d'être aussi exposé mais je lui demande de fermer les yeux, songeant à ce que je veux lui faire.

PDV Mikele

Les yeux fermés et mal à l'aise d'être nu, je me demande vaguement ce que Florent veut faire. Soudainement, un baiser se pose sur ma bouche, puis dérive dans mon cou et sur ma clavicule. Il embrasse chaque parcelle de mon corps, laisse sa langue traîner autour de mon nombril et vient doucement lécher mon aine et m'écartant les jambes.  
Je le sens s'asseoir entre celles-ci en frissonnant d'anticipation à ses gestes. J'espère vraiment qu'il va le faire..  
Un nouveau baiser fait pression tout-à-fait à la bordure de ma peau et de mes testicules. J'ai presque envie de hurler de frustration mais je me contiens comme je peux et c'est avec une joie certaine que je le sens embrasser le sommet de mon sexe et venir (enfin!) en lécher la base.

Je tente vaguement de lever mon bassin pour lui faire comprendre que j'en veux plus et il s'exécute.

Après avoir passé sa langue tout le long de la hauteur, je sens sa bouche venir encercler le haut du gland et coulisser doucement vers le bas.

Je me concentre au maximum pour ne pas enfoncer mon sexe au fond de sa gorge et me concentre sur ce qui est à ce que je sais, sa première fellation.  
Je n'ai certes aucune comparaison avec un garçon mais il me semble qu'il s'en sort divinement bien ! Il n'hésite pas à creuser les joues et alors qu'il aspire mon sexe, j'utilise toute ma volonté pour lui demander d'arrêter.

Il se redresse et je le regarde alors qu'il arbore un sourire et l'embrasse comme il se doit pour le remercier.

Il m'allonge sur le lit et se positionne au-dessus de moi. Je me crispe légèrement, j'ai peur.. Et je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être en dessous.. Mais comment est-ce que je pourrais lui dire ? Je ne veux pas qu'il prenne peur..

« Mikele je..

-Si ? Euh. Oui ?

-Je.. Je voudrai... qtumprène

-Quoi ?

-Je.. Je voudrai que ce soit toi qui me prennes s'il te plaît. »

Il dit tout ça sans oser me regarder dans les yeux. Je me mets à sourire niaisement et accroche ses yeux.

« Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir... J'ai même un truc pour que ça soit.. Mieux..Attends. »

Il ouvre son tiroir de table de nuit et en sort un tube de lubrifiant.

Sous mon regard insistant, il finit par m'expliquer qu'il l'a gagné par hasard et qu'il a reçu ça par la poste il y a quelques jours.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Flo, ça va aller..

-Je sais, j'te fais confiance Mikey..

-Euh Flo.. Juste.. MST ?

-Clean et toi ?

-Aussi.»

Un nouveau sourire éclaire nos visages alors qu'il prend appui sur les oreillers en se mettant à quatre pattes devant moi, exposant son intimité à ma vue.

Je m'arme de courage et enduis mes doigts de lubrifiant avant de venir caresser son anus de mon index, je le vois frissonner et pose mon autre main sur une fesse pour prendre appui.

Je fais coulisser mon index à un endroit où je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il irait... C'est bizarre.. C'est chaud.. Et serré.. J'vois pas comment je rentrerais.. On va avoir un.. Problème de taille à mon avis.

« Ça va Flo ?

-Ouai.. C'est juste.. Bizarre... Vas-y, bouge un peu pour voir.. »

Je coulisse mon doigt entièrement et le ramène vers moi doucement, essayant de ne pas aller trop vite ou de le blesser.

« Ça va Mikele, tu peux continuer..

-Sûr ?

-Mais oui !

-Okay... »

Je fais donc coulisser mon majeur à l'intérieur et un gémissement de Florent m'arrête. Je stoppe tout mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise que je peux continuer.. Je ne veux vraiment pas lui faire mal.  
Je commence à faire coulisser mes doigts et j'ose quelques mouvements de ciseaux pour essayer de l'élargir un peu plus.

Enfin, je retire mes doigts, m'attirant un regard courroucé de Florent, je remets du lubrifiant et pénètre directement deux doigts, trouvant finalement le courage d'en mettre un troisième.

« Ha putain... Doucement.. »

J'ai conscience que Florent doit avoir mal mais je commence quand un même un lent va et vient... Je suis en train de me consumer d'impatience.. J'ai terriblement envie de m'enfouir en lui et tous ses petits gémissements ne m'aident pas vraiment.

Dans ma tête, je me récite un tas de choses dégoûtantes pour m'éviter d'être trop excité..  
''Dove nu, Albert nu, Ha putain... Ok.. Une araignée, Voldemort..''

Je finis par retirer mes doigts et les essuyer sur une couvertures noire qui borde le lit.

« Flo, tu te sens .. Prêt ?

-Oui.. ça va aller... Vas doucement hein..

-Promis. »

Je remets une bonne dose de lubrifiant que j'étale sur ton mon sexe en gémissant, insistant sur le gland.

« Uses pas tout le tube Mikey, ça peut servir... »

Je me mets à genoux derrière Florent, mon sexe se plaçant directement à bonne hauteur. Je pose mon gland contre son anus, soupire un bon coup et, guidant mon sexe d'une main, je pénètre l'antre inviolée de Florent.

Florent qui pousse soudainement un cri de douleur que je suis désolé de causer.. Malheureusement, l'alcool présent dans mon sang ne me rend pas aussi attentionné que j'aimerai et je m'enfonce doucement en lui.  
Il est si chaud, si serré que je me retiens pour ne pas jouir directement.. Quand mon estomac touche ses fesses, je soupire de contentement, soulagé d'être à ma place et ivre de bonheur (et d'alcool).  
« Mikele.. Laisse moi respirer... doucement..

-Pardon Flo.. Désolé.. »

Je lui laisse un peu de temps et finalement, alors que je ne tiens plus, je le sens se détendre doucement autour de moi. Pour l'aider, ma main droite va saisir son sexe qui pend sous nos corps, complètement mou.

Je le masturbe doucement et il recommence à gémir, après quelques secondes, je commence à me retirer presque entièrement et esquisse un nouveau mouvement pour entrer en lui à nouveau.

Je n'oublie pas de le masturber et tente d'oublier ses gémissements de douleurs. Quelque chose me dit que je dois continuer et de toute façon, l'intensité du plaisir que je ressens m'oblige à continuer mes lents mouvements.

Après plusieurs aller-retour où je me sens coupable et pourtant submergé par le plaisir, je m'aperçois que je ne suis plus le seul en mouvement mais que les hanches de Florent viennent à ma rencontre.

J'accélère un peu la cadence, ne voulant pas le brusquer.

Je me penche un peu sur lui pour mieux masturber son sexe et lui embrasser le cou quand un véritable cri s'échappe de sa gorge.

Je m'arrête aussitôt.

« Ça va ?

-Ha mon dieu, refais le je t'en supplie ! »

Je tente de reproduire le même mouvement et un nouveau cri rauque s'échappe de sa gorge, me faisant frissonner.

« Plus fort.. Plus vite Mikele.. Plus fort.. »

Je m'exécute, plus que ravis qu'il semble aimer autant que moi et le pénètre à un rythme soutenu, sans jamais lâcher son sexe qui commence à trembler.

Je ne pense pas tenir encore longtemps quand une idée me vient.

« Flo, je voudrais te voir... »

Je me retire de lui et il grogne de mécontentement je lui indique de se retourner, il s'allonge sur le dos et je me redresse, pose ses jambes sur mes épaules et le pénètre à nouveau d'une poussée plus forte qui visiblement, nous montre les étoiles à tout les deux.

Je continue mes pénétrations à ce rythme et ma main retourne masturber son sexe alors que je sens que ma fin est proche.  
« Ha Mikele... »

Florent gémis et j'ancre mes yeux dans les siens, y lisant le plaisir brut.

Mes mouvements s'accélèrent et enfin, il jouit bruyamment sur nos deux torses. Les contractions autour de mon sexe ont raison de moi et je ne tarde pas à la suivre dans une dernière poussée.

PDV Florent

Après quelques secondes où nos visages hébétés se contemplent, Mikele se retire prudemment de moi et je dois avouer que ce n'est pas très confortable.

Il vient ensuite s'allonger à côté de moi et je remarque que son corps est couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, à l'instar du mien.

Je rabats la couette sur nous et dépose un baiser sur sa bouche qui reste assez chaste. Il me le rend en passant sa langue sous la mienne et se serre contre moi.

Nous nous endormons comme des bienheureux, sans aucunes pensées pour le lendemain.

Un rayon de soleil me force à ouvrir les yeux en gémissant et ma première pensée va à mon mal de crâne incroyable.

La deuxième est que je suis nu et que quelqu'un dort à côté de moi.

La soirée de la veille me revient par bribes mais j'ai en mémoire toute la fin de celle-ci. Étrangement, je ne parviens pas à regretter nos actes.. J'ai aimé et visiblement, Mikele aussi.. On ne fait de mal à personne..

Je me lève pour aller chercher de l'aspirine mais une violente douleur au creux des reins et s'étendant jusqu'à mon anus me force à me rallonger.

Mon gémissement réveille cependant Mikele qui, après quelques instants de bug à me fixer, semble lui aussi, réaliser ce qui c'est passé.

« Oh mon dieu Flo... Je suis.. je suis désolé...

-Ça va, Mikele... J'ai.. Enfin, j'ai aimé quoi..

-Je... Ouai..

-Et euh.. Et toi ?

-Bah.. j'pense bien.. que oui. »

Un sourire traître illumine mon visage quand Mikele m'assaille de questions.

« Ça va ? Pas trop mal ? La tête ? Bien dormi ? T'as pas trop chaud ? Tu veux..

-Mikele... ça va.. Je veux bien une aspirine si tu as... Je vais avoir du mal à marcher et m'asseoir mais ça va.. J'suis.. heureux quoi..

-Oh.. »

Et il s'enfuit vers la salle de bain, grimaçant sous la douleur qui est logée sous son crâne.

Lorsqu'il revient, légèrement rouge, je prends le médicament en le remerciant et il ose me demander une dernière chose :

« Dis Flo... Tu.. Enfin.. C'était que du cul ou bien.. ?

-Je sais pas... Pour moi, non.. Pas que ça..

-Oh.. Bah pour moi non plus.. »

Je suis ravi de sa réponse, il n'est pas très doué pour exprimer ses sentiments alors cette petite phrase bateau me convient parfaitement.

PDV Mikele

Nous avons mangé et j'ai aidé Flo à prendre sa douche avant d'y aller moi-même. Je tâche de ne pas trop me poser de questions, espérant juste que notre amitié va tenir..  
Lorsque je reviens au salon, Florent est assis sur un oreiller sur le canapé.

« T'as mal à ce point ? Je suis désolé..

-Ça va, ça en valait la peine ! Je suis partant pour recommencer moi ! Haha...

-Sérieux ? Le refaire ?

-Bah...

-Non mais.. Euh.. j'aimerai... Le refaire..  
-Oui, moi aussi.. Ce serait cool... Enfin, pas dans la minute qui vient mais.. oui. »

J'essaie de ne pas me montrer trop enthousiaste à cette idée mais déjà, un large sourire prend place sur mes lèvres.

Dans l'après-midi, Florent décide de retourner chez lui mais nous ne retrouvons pas les clefs..  
Finalement, après avoir cherchez pendant deux bonnes heures, nous nous rappelons leur place et Florent va les chercher. Il ouvre la porte, me dit « salut » et sort.

Un peu secoué, je ne réalise pas bien jusqu'à ce qu'il entre à nouveau, avant même d'avoir refermé la porte et me déclare :

« Ou sinon, je pourrai rester cette nuit.. ?

-J'ai un grand lit.

-Et je me ferai tout petit.. »

Je lui sourit, il entre et m'embrasse c'est comme un premier baiser qui annoncerait une belle histoire.

~~~~FIN ~~~~ 

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Si c'est le cas, une ptite review ?  
Bisous !

The Snapychoute~


End file.
